Over the Threshold
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Wedding night happenings between the Maoh and his beloved Knight, and a little something extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Just general YuuRam fluff. No big. D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _KYOU KARA MAOH_. I wish, but I don't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri was in heaven. His wedding to Wolfram had been serene and beautiful, and both their families had been in attendance -- their families and the whole darn country. Sure he'd only worn his black school uniform, but to the citizens of Shin Makoku, it was his royal attire, so what the heck. Besides, Wolfram didn't wear anything special either, just his usual blue military uniform, because he was representing the Bielfeld lands. So Yuuri was beside himself with happiness. The scent of Wolfram's bearbee honey-scented shampoo that wafted through his nostrils as he carried Wolfram in his arms at that moment, as he willed to support his consort for the rest of their married life. It was almost enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes and --

"Ouch! watch it, you wimp!" Well, he sure wouldn't be crying them right now, Yuuri wanted to mutterunder his breath, although he was still wearing the biggest, goofiest smile. after all, he'd married Wolfram, and crying just won't do.

Wolfram continued his tirade. "You wanna knock me out so we can't push through with this "honey-moon" tradition of yours! Is part of this "honey-moon" knocking them unconscious by pushing them through rock-hard wooden doors! If so, I want none of it! I'd already washed my hair in honey shampoo!" Wolfram yelled at his new husband, his emerald-colored eyes flaring. Yuuri was carrying him as was traditional on earth for a groom to carry his bride, and Yuuri had pushed at the door not quite having thought he might hurt the new Royal Consort.

"Don't worry Wolfram. You can be sure that there will be a lot of pushing through WITH rock-hard things that'll happen tonight!" Yuuri joked, making Wolfram blush. little did Yuuri know that Wolfram blushed from embarrassment, not anything else, as even now, Wolfram still had no idea what Yuuri was getting at.

"Well, at least be sure not to drop me, wimp! Ugh! Such weakness! I can't believe I just married you!" Wolfram yelled, seeing that his husband might fall under his weight anytime.

"Well excuse me for wanting this to be memorable for you! On Earth, men carry their brides across the threshold of the bridal suite! I wanted you to have that, too!" Yuuri whined.

Wolfram's expression softened and, as his arms were already around Yuuri's neck for support, he just tightened his embrace around him and planted a kiss on his spouse's cheek when Yuuri carefully set Wolfram down on the canopied bed. Yuuri returned the gesture, but his kiss he placed on Wolfram's lips. Then he sat across his new "bride" on a chaise beside the mattress.

Wolfram eyed his new husband worriedly. It was a good two hundred paces or so from the main banquet hall from whence Yuuri had borne his weight, and Yuuri looked a little winded. Wolfram reached out and took both of Yuuri's hands, placing them against his chest, over his heart.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Wolfram began. "I am not a woman, Yuuri. I want you to remember that you need not ever carry me. My vows were to love, honor, obey and protect you as well,"

"True, but I love you Wolfram, and I wanted to share with you a custom married men on Earth do for their wives on their wedding day. Erm, spouses," Yuuri checked himself. Wolfram smiled at the correction. Yuuri had struggled with the fact that Wolfram was a man so that it was a long time before Yuuri was able to confess his love for the blonde-haired knight.

"Very well. I can't call you a wimp on that one," Wolfram said, his hand now toying with the King's jet black hair, while he looked into the depths of Yuuri's onyx-colored eyes.

"Nope, nor should you ever call me one ever again," Yuuri warned in jest, his voice laced with mock authority.

Wolfram grinned evilly. "And why not, wimp?"

Yuuri whispered "Well... nothing. You can call me whatever you want. I'm married to you now. You'll probably start calling me worse names by the end of the year!" as he drew his face closer to Wolfram's, his eyelids slowly sliding shut.

Wolfram was suddenly pensive though, and did not even notice the look on Yuuri's lovesick countenance. "Nah... but, before we carry out this "honey-moon" custom, can you please explain to me what needs to be done? I have no idea --" but he was cut off when Yuuri placed his lips over his.

"Oh, you... will... when... we're... done..." Yuuri said between kisses on Wolfram's smiling lips. Wolfram flushed beet red, finally realizing what a honeymoon was, but he also started thinking he might actually like THIS particular Earth tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh_.

Summary: This is the start of the honeymoon lemon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri couldn't believe it. They were actually on their honeymoon now. They have shared one bedroom for the past couple of years now but the fact that they have never made love even after he discovered he was in love with Wolfram made this moment just all the more exciting for him. He had asked Wolfram to dim the candle-light as Wolfram had power to command flames, and Yuuri for his part caused it to rain heavily only on their balcony to enhance the night's mood. Well, the people of Shin Makoku were still feasting and merrymaking downstairs and while they certainly wanted their first time to be special, Yuuri also didn't want to spoil it for his people. It was just the kind of king he was.

Wolfram had excused himself to go into the royal baths to prepare himself, and had given Yuuri strict instructions not to follow him there (under pain of being barbecued alive). Yuuri had sighed his annoyance but let Wolfram have his way. It wouldn't be long now anyway, Yuuri thought to himself, and he felt his face take on an almost villainous expression and then he checked himself. He was acting like a wolf waiting for his prey, and this was supposed to be his wedding night. What they were about to do is sacred, an ancient rite that would make their marriage true and binding. Everything was at stake on this first night, and Yuuri straightened himself up and steeled his will. He was going to make this good. His love's success would depend on it.

Prior to the wedding, Yuuri had studied hard for tonight, poring over all the books in the library that had anything to do with sex and physical pleasure. He was surprised that he could find almost no books on the subject, until he'd gone to Conrad for advice and was given a whole stack of books from Yuuri's original world that Conrad seemed to have brought for his reading pleasure. It was almost all Yuuri could do to keep from snickering when Conrad had handed him _The Pillow Book_ from Japan, _The Fragrant Garden _from The Middle East, and _Kama Sutra_ from India, all in Japanese, of course, which was another good thing. He could read the books in front of Wolfram in the evenings and the other didn't know better. In those times Yuuri both regretted and rejoiced in the fact that the books did not have illustrations, but Yuuri had good comprehension skills, and he knew he would be able to learn all these techniques for when it would matter the most.

When Wolfram stepped out of the bath and into the King's suite, Yuuri's jaw almost dropped at the sight of him. Wolfram wore a nightgown similar to the sheer pink one he always wore beside Yuuri but this time, it was a white one, and because it was white, it seemed all the more translucent. The moonlight seeping through the large bay windows in their room which shone on Wolfram lent the prince an ethereal glow, and all thought fled Yuuri – all he knew was that this angel of a man who was smiling seductively at him was his and his alone.

Wolfram chuckled when he saw Yuuri's mouth slacken when he came out of the bath. He hadn't meant to make an entrance, but this was good as well. In fact, it was perfect. That way, Yuuri wouldn't see how nervous he was. Eighty-three years old and still a virgin on his wedding night. It was as if he had been waiting for Yuuri, and now Wolfram realized that he was.

Wolfram stopped walking when he stepped into the moonlight and held out his arms to Yuuri, beckoning the king to come near him. Yuuri almost fell in his scrambling to get close to what he could have sworn was an apparition and soon Wolfram and Yuuri were in each other's arms.

Wolfram smiled shyly at Yuuri, even as his delicate hands slid slowly down from Yuuri's shoulders and arms to lace his fingers with the king's and tugging at them lightly to bring Yuuri's arms around his waist.

Yuuri stood motionless as Wolfram did with him as he pleased, and held Wolfram in a loose embrace as th e blond haired knight proceeded to slowly cover his face with butterfly kisses, first on his eyelids to close them, but he noticed that Wolfram was deliberately avoiding his mouth. Yuuri took this as teasing and soon the lovers made it a game – Yuuri tried to kiss Wolfram's lips and Wolfram kept dodging, and even took to laughing at his husband's vain efforts to capture his lips. That was his mistake though as Yuuri was able to silence Wolfram's laughter and in his head he thought he'd scored a hundred points over his blonde-haired husband as he slid his tongue into Wolfram's mouth and sucked it into his own and teased it into acquiescence. Yuuri also remembered that his hands could move and he pressed their bodies closer so he could wordlessly tell Wolfram that he wanted him, and that was when Wolfram broke free of him and fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri's eyes were still closed, so he heard rather than saw Wolfram running away. Soon enough though the footsteps had ceased to be audible, in his mind's eye, Yuuri understood that his angel had disappeared into the night. The suddenness at which Wolfram had sprinted away unnerved him but he didn't run after Wolfram right away. The past two years had taught him a lot about his bridegroom, and one of the things he's learned after such a long time was that Wolfram loved him. Whatever this was, there had to have been a very good reason for his having bolted away. So Yuuri closed his eyes and decided he'd follow his heartbeat. Somehow it always told him where Wolfram was, quickening whenever he felt the knight close by. Yuuri decided he would literally follow his heart.

The halls of Blood Pledge were secured by an elite palace guard. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and kept his eyes closed, feeling safe within his castle's walls, and assured that the people he loved were happy within it. Yuuri felt the walls with his fingertips and couldn't help how Wolfram was so different and yet so similar to these weathered and silent stone witnesses to centuries past. Wolfram was, like these walls, stronger than anything in Shin Makoku, but Wolfram was also the softest thing he'd ever touched. Yuuri smiled at the comparison, and stopped when he felt the familiar grain of the wood on Greta's bedroom door.

Yuuri opened his eyes and was pleased to see his little redheaded princess asleep, as having been one of the central figures of the wedding had certainly rendered her totally exhausted. Yuuri paused to note how peacefully his daughter slept and he started to feel warm inside. Greta, his and Wolfram's little girl. Wolfram… Yuuri thought he'd find Wolfram there but since he was wrong, he decided he'd try to find his bridegroom before the Royal Consort got impatient. Yuuri shivered and imagined a cold zephyr made it past the latticed windows of his daughter's room but dismissed the thought immediately. It was his wedding night and Wolfram was missing. It was then that a horrific thought finally hit him. What if Wolfram had really meant to run away? Yuuri paled at the notion and ran out of Greta's room so fast that the little girl hugged her blanket closer to herself, thinking even in her slumber that a breeze just blew in.

Yuuri ran like a madman throughout Blood Pledge, searching every room and study until at last he found Wolfram in the one room he least expected his spouse to be in -- Wolfram's own suite which now housed none of his possessions, as every one of his personal things had been moved into Yuuri's room as was only natural. Wolfram stood in the middle of the room which seemed to have been outfitted into a photographer's studio, and surely enough, there was a camera in the very center which Yuri recognized to be Murata Ken's, and behind it was where Wolfram was, so busy making adjustments to the contraption that he didn't even notice that Yuuri was there.

Yuuri approached Wolfram quietly, almost afraid to disrupt the charming scene. Wolfram was working behind the camera, but the lights overhead -- crude but effective things that Annisina probably contributed to this odd tableau -- deflected on the canvas in front of them both and bested even the moonlight in spite of its obvious artificiality, and Yuuri caught in his breath, wondering how he could have been so lucky. Wolfram looked good in any kind of lighting.

Wolfram smiled to himself as he felt Yuuri draw near. He'd seen the raven-haired king approaching from the corner of his eye, but had made no move to turn around. He sighed in contentment though as he felt strong arms and fragrant warmth evocative of a mountain spring surround his body as Yuuri enclosed him in a hug, and leaned back into the embrace to feel his husband's heartbeat against his back.

Yuuri started planting kisses along the line of Wolfram's nape, his warm breath causing Wolfram to shiver in both pleasure and anticipation. Suddenly though Wolfram turned around, held Yuuri at arm's length and eyed him curiously, as though the King was doing something inappropriate. It was then that Yuuri decided to at last inquire. He tilted Wolfram's face up and leaned in for a kiss, not closing his eyes so he could see if those stunning emerald-green eyes would accept the caress and slide shut. When they did not, Yuuri sighed wistfully and stroked the smooth cheek with his thumb for a moment before proceeding to walk away, but a strong, sword-calloused hand caught his and the next thing he knew, he was enjoying the most mind-blowing kiss he'd ever shared with this his first and only love, because he'd been made to want it so badly from that time in his suite almost an hour ago. The kiss Yuuri got was insistent, possessive, fiery, and just a tad bit desperate, Wolfram's tongue teasing his and exploring Yuuri's mouth, tasting him, loving him, claiming him. What got Yuuri though was the vulnerability Wolfram exuded as Wolfram mewled and whimpered his pleasure at being kissed back by his beloved, smiling into the kiss even though he was a little miffed at the grin of genuine masculine satisfaction that Yuuri had on his face because he knew that he was the only one who could ever make Wolfram feel like this.

This is Wolfram alright, the King thought to himself, utterly pleased as he looked down at Wolfram's lips, now a little swollen from having been kissed so well so recently. Yuuri couldn't help but smile widely at that and managed to earn for himself an adorable scowl which Yuuri turned into a irresistible sheepish pout set perfectly on a blushing face. Yuuri thought it was rewarding how he had an almost cruel grip over his spouse's emotions and made a mental note to never exploit that well, too often, like he wanted to do now. He reached out and held Wolfram tightly against him, sighing in relief when Wolfram's arms circled his waist and held on just as tightly as he would have to dear life.

Yuuri ran his hands over Wolfram's back and cupped his hands over Wolfram's bottom and pressed him closer, the move making Wolfram blush like the virgin he was.

"Are you scared?" Yuuri asked, as his hands slid back up Wolfram's back and started to make quick work of the nightgown's lacings.

"No, but I would like you to stop disrobing me," Wolfram said flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sayo**: Here it is at last, kids, the last part of this fic. Thank you to everybody who read the first few chapters. You can be sure I will write more KKM fics for as long as I am fascinated with this anime, and know that every single word is dedicated to all of you._

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri loosened his grip on the fabric of Wolfram's white chemise for a moment before tightening his hold upon it again with a vengeance. He then sternly looked into his flaxen-haired bridegroom's green eyes, practically searing them with his stare.

Wolfram fought against Yuuri, struggled to tear himself away from the strong grasp, those coal-black eyes glaring at him, cold and accusing. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, but Wolfram stopped struggling when he saw that Yuuri was closing the distance between them, and stood stunned looking at what he could see of Yuuri closing his eyes and tasting the teardrop with his tongue.

Yuuri inched his way from Wolfram's eye and made his way down to the knight's mouth, leaving little kisses in his wake. He felt Wolfram's hands clasping his shoulders and he waited patiently for the shorter man's grip on him to relax before he went on. When he came upon Wolfram's lips, he requested entrance by licking the bottom lip softly. Yuuri was then pleased to know that Wolfram was ticklish and took advantage of the ensuing smile by delving at last into the sweet wet warmth that awaited within.

Wolfram's mind brought him back to his coming-of-age ceremony for a second, when his soul had first been promised to the fire elements who gave him his power, but the thought was immediately quashed from his mind by the onslaught of sensations which had reminded him of the memory in the first place. All he knew was that his whole body was deliciously but also delicately aflame, and that what he wanted – no, _needed _– more than anything right now was Yuuri, even though at present it was Yuuri who seemed hell-bent on driving him insane with his inexperienced explorings of Wolfram's body and his tongue which seemed to want to taste all of Wolfram that was. At that thought the fright that possessed Wolfram earlier took its hold of him again and he started to push the King away again.

Yuuri stopped when he felt Wolfram weakly trying to deter him from his goal. He couldn't tear himself away from the blonde boy and whispered against his skin, "Please don't send me away. I'm begging you, don't send me away," and fell upon Wolfram, who held Yuuri against him, and stroked the king's hair with his fingers after tucking his midnight-black head beneath his chin.

"Wolfram, it's me. Please don't be afraid. This is me." Yuuri whispered as the truth of the night's proceedings suddenly dawned upon him.

Wolfram wept silently even as he played with the locks of pitch-black hair beneath his fingertips which then slid downwards to stroke Yuuri's cheek and tilted the king's face up so he could take a good look at him under the bright lights of the makeshift studio.

Wolfram was relieved to see that Yuuri had not changed. This was indeed Yuuri. The boy of eighteen that he had avowed to love, serve, and protect was the one he held in his hands, not the deified King Shinou. Wolfram collapsed into Yuuri's arms in both relief and shame. He was relieved, but he felt embarrassed about his behavior as well.

This time it was Yuuri who did the comforting. He held Wolfram to himself and rocked him like he did when Wolfram awoke all flustered after one of his nightmares, and spoke to him softly, reassuringly. "This is me, Wolfram. You're not going to be with the wrong man. I'm sorry if I was in any way rough, or if I scared you. No wonder you thought I was the Maou,"

Wolfram laughed weakly and wiped away his tears before he sat up, only to pull Yuuri on top of him and yanked on the collar of Yuuri's black suit to get a kiss. His arms held Yuuri fast and Yuuri laughed to himself, thinking that _he _couldn't get away now even if he wanted to.

"Where were we?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, his boyish grin widening again.

"This bearbee-star ceremony, wimp," Wolfram spat back, a bit of his old self showing once more.

"Honeymoon, love," Yuuri corrected, before he bent over again to kiss Wolfram, his hands fumbling on the fastenings of Wolfram's white frock that could only be sinful in its translucency. When he couldn't unravel the lacings he just gave up and, grumbling about having to take his lips off of his prize, just pulled the flimsy thing over his bridegroom's head. Needless to say, he was pleased with what he saw – pale skin the color of milk and just as soft and sweet awaited him, and he kissed at every inch of it as it was revealed to him, even as Wolfram desperately coaxed him on with moans and whisperings of his name.

Wolfram watched Yuuri and took in the sight of broad shoulders and chest, a lean torso… he felt shy but he wanted to touch Yuuri so he did. His fingertips outlined the every curve, every plane, every fissure, and soon, he thought he'd want to taste Yuuri as well, see how he could incite in him those same fires he was being burned in.

Yuuri felt he was about to snap when Wolfram started to kiss his neck and leave little love-bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he crushed his lips against Wolfram's to distract the blonde while he fought for control. But Wolfram had managed to dip into the waistband of his trousers and from there, there was no going back. He stood up and divested himself of all his garments, not caring that Wolfram was staring from him. Yuuri sensed that Wolfram liked what he saw anyway, as the look on his face was like that of a hungry man who suddenly found himself seated in front of a feast.

Wolfram mouth was agape when he saw Yuuri's bared manhood, proud and erect. How could he possibly take in all of that. Wolfram fisted his hands at his sides and decided he was not going to run away. This was Yuuri, not the Demon King. He would have nothing to fear.

Yuuri saw the look in Wolfram's eyes when he'd finished disrobing and for a moment was afraid that he would need to chase after the blonde prince again. But he saw something else in Wolfram's eyes when he lay on top of him again, supporting his weight on his elbows so as not to crush the beauty beneath him. Yuuri saw desire in those eyes. Need. Wolfram needed him, and he was only too glad to comply.

Yuuri beheld the expanse of pale flesh before him adoringly and as before, he proceeded to kiss every inch of it he get his mouth on, but this time he also tasted what was offered, and used his tongue to draw increasingly narrow circles around one hardening nipple and then the other, before kissing and licking his way down a veritable treasure trail that led to Wolfram's own desire, his questing assured triumph if Wolfram's litany of his name was to be taken as any indication.

Wolfram placed his hands on Yuuri's head and gripped his hair, pushing him downward, telling him exactly where he wanted to be loved, but he had no way of knowing just how Yuuri would show him how cherished he was.

Yuuri took Wolfram in his mouth slowly, being very careful to hold back his teeth lest he hurt him. Yuuri then let his mouth slide up and down Wolfram's manhood again and again, trying suction time and again, and, having established that it was the way to go, proceeded so, taking his cues from how Wolfram would buck against him, pushing himself at him. Every time Wolfram pushed up, Yuuri prepared for it, and caught him every time he fell until it was all too much, and Wolfram fell in a helpless heap beneath a leering Yuuri, after having decried his ecstasy loud enough for almost all the kingdom to hear. In his mind, Yuuri thanked the powers that be that the wedding feast was still going on as loudly as it was downstairs, or he would never live this feeling down. But another look at Wolfram and he thought that then again, he might.

Wolfram stole a look at Yuuri, and then went on down to that of Yuuri's midsection and then, where his stare had been previously. Yuuri's cock was still erect, and Wolfram frowned to himself that he'd been selfishly enjoying Yuuri's talents while he'd let his lord be. Shyly he reached out and stroked Yuuri's manhood as if it were an animal he was petting, and then gently guided it towards…

Yuuri didn't need any more instruction when he felt, not so much as saw where he was being led. He'd closed his eyes long ago and the sensations of pleasure that coursed through him left him a mostly feeling creature by now, so that what followed was a synchronous opposing excitation, new and yet familiar to them both, as though they had done this many, many times before. Yuuri took hold of Wolfram's hips and, when he at last managed to open his eyes, looked in wonder at himself as he saw himself disappear over and over into Wolfram, knowing in his heart that this was how it should be, with Wolfram's head thrown back in ecstasy and screaming his name again and again, mouthing words of eternal love, repeating time and again their promises of forever in this most truthful of ways. Yuuri marveled at how snugly Wolfram embraced him, and he dove in repeatedly into his bridegroom's smoldering core, letting them both be consumed by the heat that traversed both of their groins, and which poured over their bellies at the very last moment before they fell from the heights to which they were flying.

When Yuuri awoke a few minutes later, he found Wolfram had been holding him tight against himself, his breathing even and soft. He had fallen asleep without disengaging himself and while this certainly felt weird at the least, he felt oddly at peace, surely whole. At the back of his mind though, a small blinking light nagged at his thoughts. Yuuri brushed it off, and lay his head on Wolfram's chest to listen to his heartbeat, and it was that rhythm that he listened to before he himself dozed off.


	5. Epilogue

Exactly one year later at the Shibuya's house in Tokyo, Yuuri was chasing Murata Ken around, Morgif in hand.

"I'll get you for this Murata! I'll have you beheaded! No! I'll behead you myself! Come back here you insufferable old hermit!" Yuuri bellowed as he chased the Great Sage whose soul was in the nineteen-year-old body of Murata Ken, his erstwhile classmate and seemingly, also his former, well, make that VERY VERY former friend.

Murata just kept laughing though, even as Yuuri bounded after him menacingly, swinging Morgif's sharp blade at his head and always just barely missing. "I don't know what you are talking about, Shibuya! Wolfram merely wanted to borrow MY digital video camcorder to make wedding pictures because he can't paint for beans but it was your idea to make Shin Makoku's first-ever porn flick on your wedding night!"

Wolfram heard the Sage's comment about his artistic capability and drew his saber as well. Up until then he had been a good sport about the film Murata chose to give them as his anniversary present, but that insult was one step too far. Wolfram beckoned to his husband, "Hold him up, wimp! I'll go around the back, then we'll catch him in the front yard and slaughter him!"

Yuuri shot back, "I am not a wimp, honey! But okay! You round him up the back!"

Amused by the goings-on, Conrad just shook his head and just replayed the DVD in the living room where the party had left him. Gwendal and Gunter had made a fuss about something "important" and had headed back to Shin Makoku through the kiddie pool. One would have to be lobotomized not to know where those two will be after all this – back in Wolfram's old room.

**The End. Maybe.**


End file.
